Strange nights
by booknerd25
Summary: My first attempt at Jasper/Bella in honor of my favorite holiday of the year Halloween! warnings for lemons


It was a peculiar night when our adventure started. Esme and Carlisle were at the community hospital giving out sweets for the children. Rosalie and Emmet were out in the woods, probably enjoying some of the more, carnal, activities while Edward and Alice were out actually hunting. This left Bella and Jasper at the Cullen house hold alone. They were both curled up on the couch reading different books. Jasper had tried to warn Bella about sitting near him but she simply said "I trust you" then promptly sat down on the expensive couch.

It was a strange night because of the occurrences that month. Tonight happened to be Halloween and a full moon. Even the non-superstitious knew that under a full moon, crazy things would happen. So the two unsuspecting individuals simply sat on the couch, each in their own respective worlds caught up in the books they were reading. Jasper was currently scoffing at all of the inaccuracies in a brand new civil war book; one that was all about the lives of confederate solders. Bella simply smiled whenever she heard a grunt of a snort of frustration. "Are you mad Jasper?" "No, I am simply frustrated at the ignorance of today's modern history writers. But I guess it's true what they say; only the winners write the history books." Bella chuckled lightly at Jaspers bitter remark before turning back to the book pride and prejudice.

Jasper reached into his pocket at he felt his phone vibrate. Two new texts popped up on the screen. _Jasper listen to what Peter has to say, it's time_-Alice, _See that girl sitting next you? Kiss her, fuck her, then change her before the boy pussy gets a chance to!_-Peter.

Peter never had been one for tact.

Jasper looked over at the human sitting next to him. He knew that Alice wasn't his mate, but now she and Peter were both telling him that Bella was his. That simply couldn't be possible, she was Edward's. Or so everyone thought. He took a few seconds to look back at Edward's emotions and actions when it came to Bella. While it was true that he had and unhealthy obsession with her blood, and he liked to watch her sleep, and he tired to mold her into a different person and… okay maybe he wasn't her mate.

Jasper knew that there was only one way to find out for sure. He leaned across the couch cushions and placed his hand on her arm. Sparks instantly made their way up his arm and into his chest. The sound of Bella's gasp instantly notified him of her identical response. He looked into her warm chocolate eyes, not needing the empathetic abilities to be able to see the lust that was gathering into her eyes. His own eyes darkened in response before he leaped closer to her and captured her lips with his own. Within seconds their lips were in a battle that Bella was obviously losing. Her warm and soft lips were being moved, nibbled and sucked on by Jasper, while his tongue entered her hot warm mouth and wrestled with hers.

He broke off after a minutes, and while she gasped in air like she had never breathed before, he started to create hickeys along the side of her neck. She gripped his hair and pulled on it, signaling that she wanted to actually kiss him again. His hands were now at her waist, running along her abdomen underneath her blue t-shirt. He could feel the lust pouring off of her, and the newly discovered mating sparks weren't helping his control either.

He pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Is this shirt important to you?" "Not particularly, why?" Jasper simply ripped off her shirt in response. She gasped in mock anger but the scent of her arousal filled the air. He looked down hungrily at her size C chest that currently was covered in a pink and brown bra, and the vast amount of pale skin that was just begging to be covered in love bites. He thrust himself forward and started another session of bruising, dominate kisses. He long legs wrapped around his waist, and her small hands started to remove his shirt.

He quickly helped remove the thin cotton garment and proceeded to remove her jeans, wanting to feel more of her warm soft skin against his. Her skin was flushed, lips slightly swollen and her mahogany waves were mussed because of his hand being weaved within them. Knowing that he had made her look like this, and feel the amount of lust that she had, made his already hard length twitch in anticipation. He started to grind his jean clad length into her center, reviling in the little whimpers and soft moans that escaped her lips.

"More Jasper, I want more" was the only coherent thing that had come out of her mouth in a long time. At first he was apprehensive, worried that she would regret this later, but he quickly decided that she was his mate and she had asked for more. Besides Jasper Whitlock was not one to refuse a woman's request.

He scooped her up into his arms and ran her to his bedroom, wanting to be a little bit of a gentleman and make her his on a bed first. Later he had no doubts that he would fuck her on every available surface, but for now, he would be a gentleman. His lips were still attached to hers and he knew that she hadn't noticed the change in settings. His own lust was starting to skyrocket and he needed more. Jasper wasted no time in ripping her bra off of her as well. The pale globes of flesh sitting there just waiting to be ravished, with perky nipples already standing erect and eager for stimulation.

His mouth descended onto her left breast and his tongue started to flick the pebbled nipple while his hand went to the other one, and gave it the same amount of care that his mouth was doing to the first one. Bella's pleasured cries reached a new pitch and volume, making Jasper smirk against her creamy flesh. He could smell her arousal tainting the air, its musky smell clouding his senses and simply erasing every thought except the overpowering instinct to fuck her until she was shrieking out his name.

He reached down and removed his jeans and boxers while simultaneously ripping off her panties. "I'm going to need a whole new wardrobe if you keep ripping everything off of me." "Well if you don't want your clothes wreaked, you could always walk around naked." Jasper was kidding, but not as much as Bella thought. He would be a very happy man if she decided to do nothing but walk around naked for the rest of their existences.

He was soon positioned in front of her entrance, and with no warning he thrust into her breaking her barrier in seconds. Her pained whimper was masked by his blissful moan. He had to force himself to stay still, which was no easy task. Bella was simply so warm and so, so tight. A man with any less control would have already cum. He lost control of his emotions and Bella began writhing on the bed from the sheer amount of lust and want that had claimed her body. Jasper took that as a sign that she was ready and began to start thrusting in, careful not to use too much force, as she was still human.

His fingers were playing with her clit and his emotions were running wildly through out the room. Her first orgasm of the night crashed through her, with wave after wave of pure ecstasy as she screamed out his name. Jasper felt her wall clamp down on him, and it was almost enough to pull him over the same edge, but not quite enough. Bella saw this and while still riding out her first orgasm, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling him in deeper into her tight heat. Jasper made sure to keep up with his ministrations and when she orgasmed again he went with her. They simultaneously cried out each others names as they were both encased in the afterglow of climax.

Little did the newly mated couple know, they were about to be in some serious trouble. Alice had a vision of them mating that night and blocked her thoughts from Edward just a moment too late. "Alice, what the hell was that?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "Why the hell was Jasper kissing my Bella?" "I d-don't know" Alice had begun to stutter in fear as Edward got a deranged look upon his face and started to stalk towards her, looking every bit the territorial vampire that he was.

"Tell me Alice" He had grabbed her and slammed her against the nearest tree. While it didn't hurt her in any way, it was effective if scaring her. "Edward Bella isn't yours, she never was. She's Jaspers true mate." He started to growl ferociously at that. "NO! She's mine!" and with that he ran back to their house as fast as he could.

As soon as he was far enough away from her thoughts she sent a text to Jasper…

Jasper was currently laying on his king sized bed while Bella lay curled up in his stone arms. They had already discussed what they were going to do about Edward, and Jasper explained to her about Alice. They were now laying perfectly still, perfectly content to wait in the afterglow. When Jaspers phone informed him of a new message he decided to ignore it. That is until, the phone kept on chirping with news of more and more messages. Finally the offending noise was too much and he decided to see what all of the commotion was about.

He looked at the first messages and could already feel The Major creating plans in his head. _Edward found out and is pissed, get Bella out now_!-Alice. He already knew that the rest were probably the same as that one was. The only other one that caught his interest was the one from Peter. _Char and I are on our way_-Peter. He was desperate to start making a plan, but needed conformation from Bella in order to act on any of them. "Get dressed." "What's going on?" not wanting to be like her ex- he told her. "Edward found out earlier than thought about us, and he's not happy." "Okay, what's the plan?" She was getting out of the bed and stretching her stiff muscles as she talked. "I don't know yet, but I have one question." "Shoot" "If God forbid, something should happen to you, can I start your change?" "Of course, you don't even have to ask." She had just come out of the closet wearing one of his old button down shirts. It hung loose and barely covered her ass. Jasper had to start thinking of Emmet in a tutu in order to prevent another raging hard-on.

She came up and embraced him. "Stop worrying, you're The Major, we're going to be just fine." "How did you know that I was beginning to worry?" "Because I wear my heart on my sleeve whereas you wear yours on your face." He wrapped his arms around her shorter, smaller body and nestled his head into her hair, breathing in her scent that was now mixed with his.

Just as they were getting comfortable in their embrace, a white blur came crashing through the window, growling and snarling. Jasper instantly got into a fighting stance and placed Bella behind him. "Don't touch her! She's mine!" "Not anymore she's not, she's my mate!" Edward sniffed in and if it were possible, his eyes became even darker in rage. "Bella you slept with him!" "Well yes, what did you expect me to do, ignore the mating bond?" "You slept with my brother! I demand that you stop acting like a common street whore and come back to me!"

Jasper could smell the saltwater falling from Bella's eyes and The Major howled in rage inside of him. He lunged towards Edward and the fighting began. While Edward was faster and could read his mind, Jasper had years of experience on him making the fight fairly even. Bella didn't know this though, she could only hear the clashing of stone limbs and loud growls coming from the white streaks in the bedroom.

The fight was growing more heated. Edward had picked up on Jaspers thoughts of stealing Bella's virginity from him and was now enraged. They continued to banter with each other which truly was not helping the situation in any way. They began to crash into furniture and more than once Jasper had stopped a piece from going into Bella. Peter and Charlotte arrived just then. Bella was on the verge of having a panic attack now. Her mate was fighting with her ex and now their were two strange human drinking vampires in the room.

"Its okay child I'm Peter and this is Charlotte, I know Jasper told you about us, we'll take you away from here so that you won't be hurt." She shook her head as agreement. As much as she wanted to stay and make sure Jasper was okay, she knew that it wasn't safe. Charlotte went over and helped her up and was taking her out of the room when the situation went from bad to worse.

Edward threw Jasper into the bed's head board which splintered on impact. The shards went everywhere within the room, and everyone froze as the unmistakable sound of human flesh being cut was heard. Bella was standing facing the door, with Charlotte holding her. A 5 inch piece of wood was stuck in her back, and those with acute sense could hear her heart begin to slow.

She let out a soft agony filled gasp and let her weight slump against Charlotte's petite form. Edward and Jasper let out simultaneous cries but Jasper was the first to act. He already had her permission and he would be damned if he let her die on his watch. Edward of course saw what he was about to do and tried to prevent it. "NO! You can't change her she's mine and I want her to stay human!"

Peter, who had enough of Edward's bull shit, simply walked up and relieved him of his head. Jasper carefully removed the chunk of wood and licked the wound until it was sealed with his venom. He then sunk his teeth into her main arteries. Her heart started its journey towards its final beats and Bella's change began.

_**One year later**_

"Happy anniversary Bella" "Happy anniversary". Jasper looked at his beautiful vampire mate and knew that he was finally complete. Last Halloween, one year ago today her had changed Bella and fled forks with Charlotte and Peter. They were all currently living out on Peter's farm until Bella's newborn year was over. On that one strange Halloween night, two souls were joined forever, with no foreseeable end in sight.

**Okay so that was my attempt at a Jasper/Bella one-shot for my favorite holiday of the year Halloween. Happy Halloween everybody!**


End file.
